Attention
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: My attempt at a short little drabble: Its a quiet Saturday afternoon and Kimiko only wants to read her book but Raimundo has other plans. RAIKIM oneshot fluff! enjoy!


Decided to try my hand at a 500 word drabble though it turned out to be longer sheepish grin. I've never done one of those before and I felt the need to something out. This isn't much just a cute moment in the lives of Raimundo and Kimiko.

Now I have a confession to make….I have another short story going that I fear could cut along the same lines as the Mercer Universe. I highly doubt it though. It will be two shot (at least) and the reader will decide. I'll be posting the next chapter of "Into the Rush" before that happens though and will somebody please make me get going on the "Ever the Same" sequel? Its planned and ready to go but I'm solely focused on "Into the Rush" right now for obvious reasons so please forgive the huge delay in the sequel. It exists, its coming, hopefully soon.

That said enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Kimiko," a voice broke into Kimiko's thoughts

"Hmm," the young woman answered not removing her eyes from the pages of the book she was currently enthralled in.

"Can you pass me that magazine?" Raimundo asked nonchalantly. Kimiko glanced at the magazine on the coffee table in front of her and then back at Raimundo. She was barely closer to it then the Brazilian who was looking bored on the couch a few feet from her and the easy chair she occupied. Kimiko raised an eyebrow before leaning forward and tossing the magazine at her boyfriend who caught it easily. With that done Kimiko started slipping back in to the pages of her book, but only for a brief moment.

"Kimiko," Raimundo spoke again. Kimiko glance hotly over the top of the pages. Raimundo seemed to hesitate for a moment. "You using that pillow?" he finally asked. Kimiko grabbed the cushion stuffed at her side and threw it to him. There were a few more minutes of silence and Kimiko's mind started back into the realm of fantasy when Raimundo broke back in again.

"Kim?"

"What?" she practically growled.

"Can you turn on that light," Raimundo requested and Kimiko complied, her eyes still running across the words on the page as she moved.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo said as soon as the light flicked on. Kimiko didn't even respond this time, just awaited his request. There was a longer pause this time before Raimundo continued.

"Is the remote over there?"

"No," Kimiko answered not even checking. For all she knew she was sitting on the damn thing but she didn't care and didn't want to check. She just wanted to enjoy this quite Saturday and finish her book but Raimundo's annoyances were starting to really get on her nerves.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Kimiko shot back wondering how long this could go on for.

"You're really sure," Rai pressed.

"No," Kimiko admitted.

"Then will you check?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to read and you're making it very difficult."

"But I'm bored," Raimundo complained.

"Not my problem."

"Wanna go somewhere?" he asked

"No."

"Later then?" he pressed.

"Maybe."

"Dinner?"

"Why not," Kimiko said with a shrug of her shoulders, eyes still on her book, willing to say anything get Raimundo to shut up.

"Italian or French?"

"Italian," she answered automatically. She kept her attention on the book knowing that Raimundo would continue on like this and if she kept half an ear on Raimundo she could just respond automatically and still enjoy her book.

"Movie?"

"Sure."

"Action flick?"

"Why not?" Kimiko felt in a giving mood since her book was getting good.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"

"Yes," the words came out automatically before Kimiko even fully processed the question. When it did finally push through her mind she stopped reading but didn't look at him. Slowly she set the book in her lap and finally laid her eyes on him. He was still on the couch fiddling with something his hands. She watched it with fascination as the light caught it. Raimundo sheepishly held the ring up for her to see.

"Finally got you attention aye?"


End file.
